


Adventures of the Foreign Swaggers

by worldwideawesome



Category: Foreign Swaggers, NCT (Band)
Genre: Be there or be square, Bromance, Crack, Cringe, Epic Bromance, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, I’m not American or Canadian so plaese don’t come after me, Kinda, foreign swaggers - Freeform, honestly no one should read this, i have no clue what this is, johnny's gonna freestyle, mentions of other nct members - Freeform, not reall tho I’m not that funny, super broccoli, that's why I'm here man, warning!risk of losing brain cells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwideawesome/pseuds/worldwideawesome
Summary: The day to day life of the foreign swaggers.And remember! Be there or be square!





	Adventures of the Foreign Swaggers

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this I'd recommend you turn away now as you'll most likely lose all your braincells.
> 
> Also I'm not American or Canadian or know any so please don't get offended by this! It's all purely from stereotypes.  
> Also I don't know if they actually sell pop tarts in Korea or not so please just go with it.

“Dudes,” Mark greated while walking into the foreign swaggers secret den.

”Dude,” Johnny and Jaehyun replied excitedly from where they were sitting.

Their secret den, well “secret den” considering everyone knew about it, was in a small room in SM’s company building which was used mainly for storage since it wasn’t big enough to be used for anything else. Three boxes were set out in a circle so they were able to see each other and fairy lights (curtesy of Jaehyun) were stung up along the small rooms walls. The room was just big enough to fit them all and give them enough space to move around, but wasn't big enough for them to be able to do much else.

"So why'd you call us?" Mark asked while turning to Jaehyun who was nervously looking around as to make sure that no one was spying on them.

"Well you see," he started off, immediately leaning into the other two boys and whispering quietly, "you know how I said that I've lived in American for four years?"

The other two nodded in reply, feeling the tension that was filling the air.

"Well the thing is bros... I've never had a pop tart," Jaehyun said while dipping his head slightly in shame.

"Bro" Johnny said quietly, not quite believing what he was hearing. They were the foregin swaggers. They were meant to tell each other everything, no matter how shameful the secret was. So how come hadn't Jaehyun told them until now? They could've helped.

Silently Mark and Johnny brought Jaehyun into a comforting hug. 

"I'm so proud of you for telling us, I can't imagine how hard it must've been," Mark said soothingly into Jaehyun's ear as a sob ripped out of the second youngest swagger.

"Shhh, don't cry," Johnny said in a calming voice while rubbing gentle circles into a now crying Jaehyun's back tenderly, "we'll still always be here for you. We're the foreign swaggers after all."

After a few minutes of constant crying, Jaehyun finally calmed down enough to be able to move away from his fellow swaggers.

"I..I just thought that once I t..told you I'd be kicked out of..of the foreign swaggers and you'd both h..hate me," Jaehyun stuttered, while hastily rubbing his eyes from the few tears that were still falling.

"We'd never do that to you," Mark reassured, trying his hardest to accept what his friend had just told him, "we made a promise remember?"

"Be there or be square," they all said together, remembering their promise they'd made to each other and their moto. 

"You know we'll accept you no matter what, right?" Johnny asked, relieved when Jaehyun nodded his head genuinely. 

"C..can you help me?" Jaehyun finally asked, pleading eyes looking up at the other two, "can you help me find a pop tart?"

"Of course we will bro," Mark finally answered, sharing a happy look of sincerity with the others.

"One, two, three," Johnny said while putting one of his hands in the middle of their circle with the others, proudly leading the chant, "FOREIGN SWAGGERS!" they all shouted as they threw their hands into the air, bright smiles on all of their faces. 

* * *

"Ok, first things first," Johnny said once they'd finally reached the 127's dorm, "we must raid the kitchen in search of a pop tart."

Nodding in understandment they made their way into the dorm and headed straight for the kitchen, determined looks on their faces, not caring about the funny looks they were getting from the others.

As soon as they entered the kitchen they saw Taeyong standing at the stove, boiling the ramyon they were having that evening. 

Turning around to the sudden noise at the door Taeyong spotted the three boys, a small smile spreading over his lips, "Ah, have you come to help?" he asked, not having expected to see them since today was one of their weekly meeting for their little club or whatever it was.

"Sorry hyung but we have business to attend to," Mark said in a matter-of-fact tone, the determination on his face almost making Taeyong want to laugh.”

"Oh really?" Taeyong asked in amusement, deciding to play along," and what's that exactly?"

As soon as he asked, a darker mood fell over the room as the trio at the door looked at each other morbidly. It was only then that Taeyong noticed the tear streaks on Jaehyun's face.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Taeyong asked worriedly while going in to full parent mode (which was surprisingly happened quite a lot), rushing over to Jaehyun, the ramyon lying forgotten.

"It's nothing hyung," he replied in a small voice while curling into himself. As soon as he said that Taehyun couldn't help but let his heart slowly break at the sight in front of him.

"It's ok, hyungs here," he said gently while engulfing Jaehyun in his arms and letting one of his hand run gently through the taller mans hair, "do you want to talk about it?" 

Taeyong felt as Jaehyun immediately stiffened in his arms, as if the thought of telling him what was wrong was too painful. 

"Maybe hyung will be able to help," Mark said helpfully while placing a comforting hand onto Jaehyun's back.

Finally Jaehyun nodded and stepped backwards out of Taeyong's grasp.

Inhaling deeply, he finally started to talk, "I d..don't want you to h..hate me or anything," he sniffed, Taeyong's heart breaking even more at the cracks in his voice from the sobs, "but... oh what am I thinking? I can't do this," he cried while turning back around and burying his face into Mark's shoulder as Mark carefully patted his back, whispering comforting words into his ear.

Shocked at what had just happened, Taeyong turned to Johnny, his eyes demanding an explanation as to why their dongsaeng was so upset.

"I think you might need to sit down for this," he said while guiding Taeyong to the seat that was right next to them, the tone of his voice scaring Taeyong even more, "now this is a really hard time for him right now and I need to have your word that you'll support him no matter what," Johnny said seriously while staring Taeyong dead in the eyes.

"Of course I will," Taeyong said without hesitation, "he's my dongsaeng, I'll love him no matter what."

Taking a deep breath in Johnny finally let the secret out, "he's never had a pop tart before." As soon as he said that Jaehyun's cries intensified considerably, scared of what Taeyong would think of him.

"What?" was all Taeyong could say, confusion clearly spread across his face and in his words.

"Look I know it's hard to come to terms with but please try, for the sake of Jaehyun," Johnny pleaded while Jaehyun slowly separated himself from Mark's shoulder, wanting to see Taeyong's reaction.

"What are you even talking about? What the hell's a pop tart? Is this a joke?" Taeyong asked while looking around himself, expecting to see some hidden cameras.

"What do you mean? You know what a pop tart is right?" Mark asked, dreading the answer he was about to receive.

"Emm... should I?" Taeyong asked, his eyes finally settling on the shocked look on all three of their faces.

"Wow hyung, wow," Jaehyun said while shacking his head, disappointment clear in his voice, "I thought I was a failure because I've never had one, but to have never heard of it? You've just brought shame upon your family. I hope you're happy with yourself."

“Let’s just go,” Johnny said while leading his dongsaengs away from Taeyong, not wanting him to be too much of a bad influence or traumatise their still young minds, “it’s obvious there’s no pop tarts in here,” he spat, and with that they were out of the kitchen, leaving a baffled and extremely confused Taeyong behind.

”What the heck?” He muttered under his breath before the sound of sizzling knocked him out of his trance. Looking over at the stove he saw the neglected ramyon overflowing from the pot. Quickly he raced over to it, the events of a few seconds ago still sitting at the back of his mind.

* * *

 

”Are you okay hyungs?” A worried Haechan asked as soon at the trio left the kitchen, noticing the tears on Jaehyun’s face along with the disgust and disappointment present on all of their faces.

”Y..you know what a pop tart is, right Hyuckie?” Johnny asked desperately, praying that he hadn’t joined a group of disappointments.

”No, why?” He replied casually, not knowing that he’d just broken the hearts of the three men in front of him.

”No, not you too Hyuckie,” Mark cried dramatically while they all took a step away from Haechan.

”Not the maknae too,” Jaehyun said, his voice mixed with slight fear and disgust, “not our cute little maknae.”

”Lets get out of here,” Johnny said, not even being able to make eye contact with the overly confused Haechan in front of him.

Once again Johnny found himself leading his fellow swaggers out of the room, finally making it outside before anymore disappointments came their way.

As soon as they stepped outside Jaehyun lost it. He would’ve fallen on the floor if it wasn’t for Mark holding him up. Tears blurred his vision as Johnny appeared in the centre of his vision.

”Shhh, it’s okay,” he reassured the younger boy while ruffling his hair gently, “they might be a lost cause but we can still help you.”

”Really dude?” He asked, hope clear in his pleading voice.

”Of course dude hyung,” Mark replied from where he was holding him up, “now let’s go to the shops. Maybe we can find some pop tarts there.”

With that Jaehyun nodded determinedly. Determined to find those pop tarts and to never end up like Taeyong and Haechan, the ones he thought he could trust but was betrayed by.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it through I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also I just used pop tarts because that’s the go to food I see Americans talk about online so if they’re not actually that popular over there then just pretend they are for the sake of the book.


End file.
